


Early Mornings

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Food mention, M/M, kissy kissy, they kiss, they're just so soft guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Virgil does not like waking up early.I do not give my consent for this fic to be hosted on Fanfic Pocket Archive Library (Unofficial) or any other similar app.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> could you do prompt 2( “Kiss me, please?”“Nah.”“Fine, I will kiss someone else.”“No, don’t do that!”) with prinxiety?

If you asked Virgil, he’d say it was too early, far too early to be up. Well, that’s the meaning his actions would hold. He’d probably just grunt and roll over in his bed so he didn’t have to face you. Which is exactly what he did to Roman, who had been prodding his shoulder for the better part of twenty minutes, trying to get his boyfriend’s attention. 

Virgil finally gave in, giving a dramatic groan as he rolled over to face his boyfriend. “Mmmm Princeyyyy, what do you waaant?” Virgil whined. 

Roman gave Virgil a smile that was far too handsome and far too bright for this early in the morning. 

“I want a kiss. Kiss me, please? Good morning kiss?” Roman asked, smile still glowing and eyes bright with hope. 

Virgil hummed in thought, a teasing grin growing on his face. “Nah, morning breath. Brush your teeth first.” he teased. 

Roman pouted, but when Virgil didn't budge, smug grin still gracing his features. 

“Fine then, I’ll just kiss someone else, Logan and Patton live right across the hall!” Roman cried dramatically, throwing the covers off the bed with a flourish and childishly stomping out of their room, trying and failing to hide his grin and stifle his laughter. 

Virgil shot up from the bed. “No! Don’t do that! You’re  _ my  _ boyfriend, they’ve got each other!” 

Roman stuck his tongue out at Virgil and proceeded to run into the living space of their small apartment, a playful morning chase beginning. Really though, neither of them were trying too hard. They ended up sharing sweet morning kisses as a pot of coffee brewed, Roman paying so little attention to the eggs he was cooking that they burned. (though neither of them minded. After all, the eggs tasted better than morning breath.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!  
> find me on tumblr @yalltookmyurlideas


End file.
